


Dolor

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basada en el último capítulo de la 2° temporada.Tras enterarse de que todos estan infectados, que Rick mató a Shane y que Carl tuvo que "rematarlo", todos rechazan al líder del grupo, decidiendo no seguirlo ni confiar en él. El castaño lo entiende y lo acepta pero con el tiempo se vuelve doloroso ya que las personas en las que él confía y quiere no pueden ni hablarleAl encontrar la prisión y asegurarse de que es segura para su grupo, el ex-lider decide escapar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste! Es una de mis primeras historias

Pov Narradora

-¿Sucedió algo con tu antiguo grupo?-pregunto el líder de los Salvadores- ¡No me mires asi! Tenés cara de haber atropellado a un cachorro- explicó el morocho con rapidez ante la mirada asesina del ojiazul 

-No han cambiado nada, aún no confían en mi- respondió con la voz quebrada el ex-policia- No creen que pueda tomar mis propias decisiones-

-La idea de ir a pelear solo contra un grupo al que tantos temen, no es una de tus mejores decisiones- respondió el mayor

-Dije que primero iba a intentar dialogar, primero crear un trato o una tregua. No me gusta la idea de pelear contra otras personas vivas- dijo el sheriff 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos te recibirán con los brazos abiertos? No son temidos por nada- exclamó el morocho, confundiendose al ver la sonrisa del policía 

-Todos dijeron los mismo, me entrenaron, me enseñaron a robar, a pelear, me dieron armas y municiones, suministros médicos- respondió Rick para luego mirar a los ojos a Negan mientras acomodaba sus piernas sobre las de él- y aún así, ahora mismo me encuentro en el camión de este peligroso grupo teniendo una tranquila charla con su lider- explicó dejando a todos tensos y los ojos puestos en su persona- Y no voy a pedir que cortes conexión con todos las comunidades o algo así, he visitado la mayoria de las comunidades que están bajo tu control. Hay quienes necesitan ser controlados, quienes lo merecen y quiénes no- murmuró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro- Estoy decidido a hablar por aquellos que no merecen ni necesitan ser controlados- dijo para luego bostezar 

-¿Y cuáles serían esas comunidades, Rick?- pregunto en voz baja el mayor sintiendo como el nombrado se acurrucaba contra él, inconscientemente preparándose para dormir 

-Son 3- respondió con voz cansada- Hilltop, el Reino y Alexandria- susurro quedándose dormido

-Lo pensaré, Rick- murmuró apretando al hombre inconsciente contra si mismo

Pov Rick

Desperte horas más tarde, estaba acostado en una cama con el líder de los Salvadores sentado a mi lado, con la mirada perdida en la única puerta de la habitación. 

-Negan- dije pero el hombre no reaccionó- Negan- lo volví a llamar obteniendo el mismo resultado. Opte por sentarme y empezar a masajear sus hombros y espalda, aún así él no salía de su trance aunque pude sentir como se relajaba. Cuando sentí que toda la tension había desaparecido, me apoye en su espada, rodeándolo con mis brazos-¿Negan?- pregunté acariciando su vientre con ambas manos 

-¿Mmh?- respondió aún desconectado del mundo real

-¿Estás acá, conmigo?- pregunté-¿Sucedió algo?- Le volví a preguntar sin darle tiempo a responder

-Tu propuesta- respondió agarrado mis manos con las suyas- Es complicado-

-Las decisiones importantes nunca son faciles- le respondí

-Creí que eras un jodido policía, no un puto filósofo- dijo con sarcasmo, yo aún así me reí

-Prefiero la paz que a la guerra, Negan- le conté- Fui Sheriff, se lo que es tener que tomar las decisiones importantes, te digo por experiencia que no son faciles- lo miré a los ojos y sonreí- lo mejor que podés hacer ahora mismo es hablar con tu mano derecha, con tu segundo al mando y tener en cuenta su decisión- 

-No tengo un segundo al mando, Rick, no uno en el que pueda confiar plenamente. Todos me quieren muerto por como soy, lamentablemente para ellos- yo reí ante la sonrisa llena de locura y su mirada asesina dirigida a la puerta- la manera en la que YO manejo las cosas nos mantiene en pie y con todos estos lujos- me explicó 

-Tal vez es hora de dejar un poco los lujos de lado, Negan- él se giró me agarró el contado con cuidado y se acostó llevándome con él- Si algún día llegan a necesitar ayuda de alguien, no la obtendran- expliqué- dejame ser el intermediario, hablar con todas las comunidades a las que represento y arreglar un trato de negociación, pero para eso tendrás que demostrar que no los atacaras y que ellos pueden contar contigo cuando sea necesario- el miró al techo con una mirada pensativa pero con un gesto de disgusto- No tenés porque confiar en ellos ni ellos en ti, pero saber que pueden negociar limpiamente será sufi...- me paralice ante la obsesión pura en sus ojos los cuales me miraban

-No lo estás entendiendo, Rick- me dijo poniéndome debajo de él-Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero- murmuró acariciando mí mejilla con cuidado, como si fuera un tesoro o algo frágil que se romperá si pone demasiada presión - Construí un imperio yo solo, tengo comida, medicina, armas y municiones, gente, soldados, mujeres y, ahora, a ti- yo me tense al captar su mirada llena de lujuria- Te entregaste solito en bandeja de plata, solo para mí- terminó 

-Negan, no lo voy a negar: me atraes mucho, me gustas pero no puedo vivir con tanta destrucción y odio a mí alrededor, esa fue la razón por la que me separé de mí primer grupo, la razón por la que deje atrás a mí hijo-

-¡¿HIJO?!- gruñó él, sus ojos que ya poseían una mirada llena de locura, obtuvieron un brillo asesino. Puse mis manos en su pecho y le di un suave beso para calmarlo, lo cual funcionó

-Mi hijo nació antes de que todo terminara- le expliqué- mí ex-mujer se acostó con mí mejor amigo creyendo que yo estaba muerto antes de que los encontrara- aparte la mirada ya que no me gusta hablar de esto- cuando me separé de ellos, ella estaba embarazada de él- le conte aunque él aún parecía molesto- Además, lo volví a dejar para venir contigo- murmuré pegando mí frente a la suya

-Rick ¿Debería compartirte con esos desgraciados que intentaron corromperte?- me preguntó, yo sin entender, solo pude negar con la cabeza- ¿Defenderias a esos que te mintieron e intentaron utilizarte, que no se preocupan por ti?- 

-No, Negan. Jamás defendería ni protegería a alguien asi- le respondí. El me miró con una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro, lo cual me preocupo

-Entonces ¿Porque defiendes a Hilltop, al Reino y a Alexandria?- me preguntó serio, yo me paralice al escuchar la pregunta- ¡Ellos te utilizaron y mintieron! Me hacen ver como el malo, pero te enseñaron a robar, a pelear, te pusieron armas en las manos y te mandaron a pelear por ellos, ¡esos cobardes!- grito furioso mientras se sentaba- Si realmente se preocupara por ti, ellos jamás te hubieran dejado venir solo, jamás hubieran permitido que pelearas solo en nombre de ellos-

-¡Negan! ¡Yo no les permiti venir! ¡Quería que ustedes y ellos pudieran hacer un acuerdo, quiero poder evitar una guerra!- le expliqué exaltado 

-¡Si ellos realmente te quisieras o si realmente se preocupara por ti, no te hubieran permitido "atacar" solo!- dijo marcando las comillas- ¡Incluso en contra de tus propios deseos!- negué con la cabeza incapaz de creer lo que Negan me estaba diciendo 

-¡Ellos!... ¿Se preocupan por mi?- le pregunté con la voz quebrada mientras intentaba mantenerme en una pieza- ¿Ellos me quieren?- pregunté en un susurro para luego negar con la cabeza- ¡NO! No me respondas-

Pov Narradora

Mientras Rick se quebraba Negan, internamente, festejaba

-Rick, tu mismo lo dijiste: ¡Tu propia familia no confía en ti!- Exclamó el mayor agarrando con cuidado el rostro del ojiazul, volviendo a acostarse con él- Yo jamás te abandonaré y no permitiré que nadie ni nada te aparte de mí o te haga daño, lo prometo- 

-Aún así- dijo el policía con voz temblorosa- quiero que haya un mejor trato entre estas comunidades y uste.. nosotros- aquella frase hizo sonreír al mayor, sabiendo que había ganado está batalla, pero que la guerra recién empiezaba

-Arreglare las cosas, no saldrás de este cuarto sin mí permiso y saldrás solo cuando yo esté contigo, Rick- le ordenó el morocho, el ojiazul lo miro a los ojos y asintió

-Negan, no podes tenerme encerrado para siempre- le respondio el nombrado

-No tengo que encerrarte para siempre, solo hasta que estés mejor y las cosas esten más calmadas- refutó el líder de los Salvadores -Nadie va a tocar ni un jodido pelo de ti- Rick decidió relajarse en la cama, sintiendo como su ahora líder se acomodaba a su lado

-Puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito tanta protección -murmuro el policía pegando su frente a la del mayor, dejando que este lo abrazara con fuerza, apretándolo contra si mismo

-La mayoría de nuestros tratos con las comunidades son de protección- respondió el morocho enterrando su cabeza en el cuello del castaño- Podemos empezar a hacer guardias por los alrededores de esos hijos de puta, cumplir un poco nuestra mierda, siempre y cuando ellos sigan cumpliendo con la suya- murmuró sintiendo el fuerte olor del ojiazul

-Puedo no siempre pueden darte la mitad de lo que tienen, eso los empieza a matar de a poco- le explico él sheriff- No siempre son buenos días a la hora de salir a buscar suministros, y cuando llega el momento de pagarte puede que apenas tengan para sobrevivir ellos mismos- le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras empezaba a acariciar el pelo del hombre a su lado 

-Necesitan pagar, no pueden obtener cosas gratis. No en esta mierda de mundo- gruñó Negan molesto recibiendo una suave risa como respuesta, haciendo que todo malhumor desapareciera

-No tenés porque hacer las cosas gratis, pero si ves que en un mes, las cosas que tienen alcanzan lo justo y necesario para ellos, no se lo podes quitar- dijo el castaño plantando un beso en la frente del otro- podes decirles que van a tener que pagar más después o que te ofrezcan otra cosa- el morocho lo pensó sabiendo que no era una mala idea- Si me dejas puedo ir contigo a las negociaciones e intentar llegar a un punto medio- suurro recibiendo una negación de cabeza inmediata

-Ellos no te merecen, no voy a dejar que te metan idioteces en la cabeza- gruñó él mayor- Eres mío y no te pienso compartir con esos desgraciados- 

-No me separaré de tu lado- prometió el ojiazul- y no dejaré que nadie me aparte de ti, eres mío y yo soy tuyo- dijo agarrando con cuidado la cara del de ojos marrones para que lo mire y después para besarlo, sintiendo como sus manos se movían por toda su espalda por debajo de la ropa- Negan- soltó en un jadeo cuando el beso terminó


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Rick

Unas semanas después de que llegamos al penitenciario, yo aproveche una noche para escapar, no deje rastro alguno gracias a Hershel. Escape a un pueblo cerca de ahí ya que necesitaba encontrar mis propias provisiones, pase alrededor de una semana recolectando todo en un solo local. 

Había un caminante dentro del negocio dónde yo me estaba quedando, se me abalanzó apenas entre y no me quedo otra que dispararle. Minutos después apareció Daryl y todo se dificultó.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- escuche la voz fría e intimidante del que alguna vez fue mi arquero, solté el machete que acababa de agarrar por la sorpresa que me lleve.

-Carajo- gruñí nervioso por lo bajo, agarrándolo de vuelta, me dirigí a la puerta de empleados, donde había varios caminantes encerrados desde antes de que yo llegara.

-¿Rick?- escuche la voz del Dixon, con rapidez desbloque la puerta y tomé una mochila que tenía por si esto llegaba a pasar.

-¡No!- grite al sentir como uno me agarraba, me solté y corrí por la espalda del que fue mi mejor amigo, apure el paso aún más, escapando del pequeño lugar. Aun así me quede cerca por si se le complicaba al Dixon deshacerse de ellos.

Hace casi un mes me fui de la prisión, pero jamás me aleje realmente, siempre me mantuve cerca para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, o por si me necesitaban, que ellos ya no confiaran en mí, no significaría que yo ya no les protegería. 

En mi camino, encontré otros grupos de sobrevivientes, algunos buenos y otros no tanto, todos tenían entre 4 y 8 personas, en los que sabía que podía confiar, luego de largas demostraciones, con días a su lado, les dije de la prisión y en los que no, los guíe en dirección contraria. Jamás tuve la confianza suficiente con mi grupo como para volver y avisarles, sin contar que les hice prometer a aquellos sobrevivientes que no dijera ninguna palabra de mí, para ellos yo sería un fantasma, luego de eso, y viendo que las personas que encontré se integraron bien al grupo de la prisión, decidí irme definitivamente, ya no era necesario quedarme, ellos estaban bien sin mí.

Vague cerca de un pueblo del que desconfiaba hasta que logre entrar, pero me llevaron junto al líder del grupo, al cual llamaban Gobernador.

-Me han dicho de que alguien se había infiltrado en nuestras tierras- dijo el líder de esta comunidad yo lo mire desconfiado, el rio- Ya habrás escuchado que me llaman Gobernador y como tal me preocupa la seguridad de mi gente así que necesito preguntar, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones aquí?- me miró fijamente, como analizándome.

-La verdad me separe de mi grupo y necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme, vi las murallas y me pareció una zona segura, pero creí que estaba abandonada por el silencio- mentí, el Gobernador me sonrió y me guio hacia una edificación, todos los que pasaban por al lado me sonreían y me saludaban, yo solo podía sonreírles.

-Aquí están las habitaciones- dijo, yo quedé mirando, era un lugar bastante espacioso y con muchas puertas- acá te evaluaremos hasta asegurarnos que seas alguien de quien poda...- es interrumpido por una voz que se me hace familiar.

-¡¿Rick?!- escuche la voz de Andrea, con aquel toque sorprendido.

-¿Andrea?, ¡Creímos que habías muerto!- hice una pausa, saliendo de mi estupor al verla- ¡T-Dog vio que te agarraron!- exclame, aun sorprendido mientras me acercaba a darle un abrazo- "Me alegro de saber que esta pequeña parte de mi familia sigue viva"- pensé.

-¿Dónde están todos?- me pregunto extrañada, mirando a nuestro alrededor, yo solo aparte la mirada, esperando que no pregunte más de lo necesario.

-Nos... Separamos- ella me miró preocupada y me agarro con fuerza la mano y me hizo mirarla, tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-Vaya, al parecer se conocen- la voz del Gobernador resonó a mi espalda- eso significa que eres de confianza, Andrea, muéstrale una habitación- después de ordenar, escuche los pasos de ese hombre perderse de mi radio de audición.

-¿Que paso?-su voz tembló al hacerme esa pregunta.

-Jenner me dijo cuándo escapábamos que todos estábamos infectados, yo no le dije a nadie pues no le creí, el último día en la granja, Shane intento asesinarme y en un intento por defenderme...- me costaba decirlo- lo asesine- Andrea abrió los ojos - él se convirtió en un caminante a pesar de no haber sido mordido y Carl tuvo que dispararle- su boca se abrió- los demás al enterarse dejaron de confiar en mí y prácticamente quede aislado del resto del grupo, así que me fui- una sonrisa se formó en mis labios- era más una molestia que una ayuda- la rubia asintió mirándome con pena y yo no pude hacer más que ensanchar mi sonrisa, llena de dolor.

-Debieron creer que no confiabas en ellos- yo la mire avergonzado.

-Les confiaría mi vida, pensé que hice lo correcto- mordí mis labios- por lo menos ahora están a salvo-

-¿Donde?- me pregunto ella, después de varios segundos.

-En una prisión cerca de aquí- dije, ella me miró sorprendida- fue difícil limpiarla, vaciamos el patio principal, el patio externo de trabajos y unos pabellones, el resto lo dejamos cerrado para evitar que los caminantes se acercaran- ella me miró con duda.

-Tenemos un hombre que dijo que era peligroso intentar vaciar la prisión- su voz sonaba ligeramente escéptica.

-No me malentiendas, nosotros pensábamos igual, pero lo hicimos para tener un lugar donde quedarnos por una noche, al final como estábamos débiles y con Lori embarazada, creímos que sería mejor idea quedarnos, perdimos armas, munición y gente durante eso- termine de explicarle.

-¿Lori está embarazada?- pregunta, llevándose una mano a la boca durante unos segundos- confío en lo que decís- yo le sonreí- pero no le digas al Gobernador, no es buena idea- asentí- ven- me guio por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una habitación, donde el Gobernador se encontraba en un escritorio.- Gobernador- el nombrado la miro- me llevo a Rick para mostrarle el pueblo- el asintió

-¡Andrea! Estas nerviosa por algo- le dije luego de salir del lugar en el que estábamos, tenía su rostro deformado por el nerviosismo.

-Hay alguien a quien necesitas ver- comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado, yo la seguí- ¡Hey!, aquí está- mire hacia donde ella miraba.

-¿Merle?- dije sorprendido, el me miró sarcástico y me mostró su mano de metal, hice una mueca entre sorprendido y asqueado- fuimos a buscarte al techo del edificio pero ya no estabas- él sonrió y negó- Daryl estaba angustiado y preocupado por ti, aunque ahora no lo quiera demostrar, él esta...- Andrea me agarro del brazo y negó, deteniéndome.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- pregunta Merle, su voz había sonado casi agresiva.

-No le digas al Gobernador- dijo ella, él lo pensó pero asintió.

-Está en la prisión cerca de aquí- él me miró sorprendido.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto de nuevo y yo asentí.

-Dolido, seguramente, pero bien, perdimos a Sophia y a varios más- mire mis manos, intentando no recordar, que muchas muertes fueron por mi culpa.

-Siempre fue de corazón blando- dijo en tono despreciativo pero se notaba la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Yo me tengo que ir de aquí- ambos me miraron sorprendidos- me separe del grupo por distintos problemas que tuvimos, no es conveniente que me quede cerca, cuando llegue aquí, al no escuchar ruido creí que el lugar era peligroso, pero ahora veo que no lo es, así que puedo irme tranquilo- Andrea asintió y me guio hasta una de las puertas, agarre a Merle del brazo una vez que salí- si vas a ir no le digas que yo estuve aquí- Dixon miro a la rubia y luego a mí, para asentir.

Pocos meses pasaron y me encontré con otro grupo, Hilltop, era más bien una comunidad en donde ellos vivían, pude ver que tenían mucha tecnología basada en medicina pero les faltaba comida y armas. Me quedé con ellos por un tiempo, ayudándolos en lo que podía, me contaron que había otros grupos de sobrevivientes y les pedí que me ayudaran a ir a alguno de esos, la gente de aquí grupo decidió ayudarme, por lo que mandaron a Jesús, que era quien conocía mejor los terrenos, para que me guiara.

-Solemos hacer negocios con algunos de los otros pueblos, les damos medicamentos y ellos nos ayudan dándonos comida, armas o municiones- me explicó el de pelo largo.

-Eso es genial- dije con una sonrisa.

-No pareces ser alguien malo, tampoco pareciera que sufriste la pérdida de un grupo entero- yo lo mire sabiendo a que se dirigía- ¿Cómo terminaste solo?-

-Me separe de mi grupo por cuestiones de confianza- hice una pausa- me había enterado que todos estábamos infectados y no se los había dicho, la gota que derramó el vaso fue el hecho de que mi mejor amigo quiso asesinarme y para sobrevivir tuve que matarlo. El problema fue que él se convirtió y mi hijo, que hasta ese momento no había matado a nadie, lo tuvo que rematar para protegerme- le conté, me hizo bien sacarme eso del pecho, él abrió los ojos para después agachar un poco la cabeza

-Uh, no quise tocar temas sensibles- yo sonreí, ante su cara de ligera preocupación.

-No lo es, sé que ellos están a salvo y la mayoría de ese grupo son buenos tiradores, también teníamos a un granjero, cuando me fui estaban cultivando- una nueva sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, aquella que siempre muestro cuando los recuerdo- También teníamos a alguien que sabía cazar y rastrear- puse una sonrisa de bobo al recordar a Daryl- no me preocupo mucho por ellos, sé que estarán bien por su cuenta...-

-¿Y tú?- me interrumpió, la pregunta se me hizo inesperada.

-¿Y yo que?- pregunte, aunque en el fondo, sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Cómo te sentís con todo esto? Es decir, tener que dejar a todos los que querías atrás, haber abandonado a tu hijo debe ser duro- entrecerré la mirada.

-Dolió, no lo voy a negar, el primer mes desde que me fui me quedaba cerca de donde ellos estaban, cuidando y vigilando pero estaban a salvo así que decidí irme- tenía un nudo en la garganta- de eso casi 6 meses- susurre después.

-Hum, vale- dijo y yo lo mire para después ver la ruta que se dividía en 4, cada camino tenía una línea de distinto color, estos eran naranja, blanco, azul y rojo, de derecha a izquierda, era para marcar el principio del camino, como si quisieran diferenciarlas- cada ruta te llevará a un pueblo distinto, pero no te recomiendo ir por el de la línea roja, es el grupo más peligroso, son enemigos de casi todos- yo asentí, vi a Jesús darse media vuelta e irse, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos me dirigí al camino de la línea roja, si es tan peligrosa como él dice puede poner en riesgo la vida de mi familia, pero me detuve al percatarme de un importante detalle.

-"Si quiero enfrentar a un grupo entero necesitaré información, armas y municiones"- pensé y tome otro camino, el de la línea naranja, iba a adentrarme allí, hasta que escuche unos pasos a lo lejos, por lo que rápidamente me oculte, pasaron unos segundos, donde lo vi- ¿Morgan?- pregunte, saliendo de mi escondite, él se giró y me miró sorprendido.

-¡Rick!- yo sonreí y me dirigí hacia él, dándole un abrazo en forma de saludo- ¡Cuánto tiempo!- el rio- ¿Qué haces por aquí?, yo... yo te busque- se quedó callado.

-Me separe de mi grupo y he estado vagando de comunidad en comunidad desde entonces- le explique, el me miro por largos segundos- ¿Y tú?- pregunte.

-Han pasado cosas, viejo amigo, he perdido a mi hijo- yo lo mire apenado, él me sonrió de manera débil- hace poco encontré un lugar el cual lo llaman el Reino, salí a buscar algunas cosas, el lugar es confiable igual que la gente que vive ahí, ¿Podrías venir conmigo?- yo sonreí pero negué.

-Ahora me dirigía a otro lugar, a otro pueblo- le conté- Me dijo un amigo que era un lugar seguro donde aceptaban gente, necesito ir y pedirles ayuda con algo, después iré al Reino- suspire, Morgan asintió. Él se dirigió al camino de la línea blanco

Tarde 3 días en llegar a Terminus, según Jesús, así se llamaba, pero cuando llegue, parecía estar en plena pelea, se escuchaban tiros, explosiones, gente gritando y muchos caminantes, en teoría, Terminus estaba acabado pero aun así pensé en acercarme y ayudar, sin embargo no tuve tiempo, el lugar explotó, caminantes salieron del interior del edificio y los pocos sobrevivientes se alejaron, dichas personas eran del grupo que, al parecer, atacaba. Vi a unos de ellos detenerse y mirar hacia donde yo estaba, negué con la cabeza, este lugar ya era un caso perdido.

Volví y me dirigí al Reino. Llevaba casi una semana sin comer ni beber. Me encontré debajo de un cuerpo al lado de un auto quemado una mochila y una nota medio ocultas a un costado del camino

"Rick, han pasado 4 días desde que te vi y no tenías ningún tipo de provisiones encima. Te dejo algo de comida, un poco de agua y algunas municiones de magnum. PD: son difíciles de conseguir, cuídalas. Morgan"

Gracias a dios tengo un amigo con recursos. Reí al recordar lo que era tener un amigo con recursos antes de que todo terminara, totalmente irónico.

Tarde 2 días más en llegar al Reino y vi a Morgan haciendo guardia, en cuanto me vio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y me saludo con unas palmadas en el brazo

-Viejo, ya me estaba preocupando por ti- el rio- ven te presentaré al Rey y te ayudare con el entrenamiento-

-¿Entrenamiento?- pregunte sorprendido mientras lo seguía- ¿Para qué me entrenaran?- pregunte ahora un tanto incomodo -"No pienso ser soldado de nadie, quiero evitar conflictos con otras personas"- pensé

-Para que no necesites usar armas de fuego, también para que encuentres una manera de pelear sin tener que matar a otros- me aclaro y yo levante una ceja

-¿Pelear con otros? ¿Pelear con personas?- pregunte atónito- ¡No pienso pelear contra otras personas!-

-Tal vez vos no quieras pelear pero hay muchos humanos que se han vuelto locos y solo buscan controlar y/o matar a lo que queda de la humanidad- yo me sorprendí, fruncí el señor- yo me he encontrado con muchos grupos así-

-Yo nunca me encontré con ninguno- le respondí en un susurro, él me miró con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta- Siempre me encontré con personas que buscaban el bienestar de su grupo, de su gente-

-Qué suerte- me respondió, abriendo la puerta de lo que parecía ser un teatro. Sobre el escenario había un trono en el cual un hombre se encontraba sentado con un tigre parado a su lado. Al parecer era el rey y estaba hablando con alguien.

-¿Jesús?- pregunte, aún estando lejos pude reconocer su silueta

-¿Rick? ¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo acercándose con las cejas levantadas y media sonrisa apenas notable- No volvimos a saber de ti, creímos que algo te había pasado- yo negué con la cabeza

-A mí no, llegue a Terminus y el lugar estaba destruido, al parecer un grupo atacó el lugar, cuando llegue... todo estaba en llamas, gente salía con armas del edificio, ¡Disparaban hacia dentro del lugar!- dije sintiéndome impotente por no haber podido ayudar, Morgan apoyo su mano en mi hombro, no pude ver su cara por mirar a Jesús que solo negaba con la cabeza.

-No siempre podemos ayudar a todos, lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso- yo sonreí apenado.

-No puedo creer que existan personas que hagan cosas así, no es tu culpa tampoco, Jes- dije agarrándole el brazo con suavidad en forma de apoyo- "¿Cómo estará mi familia? Los extraño mucho, Daryl, Carl..."- pensé antes de que el Rey me sacara de mis pensamientos

-Así que vos sos ese gran Rick del que tanto hablan Morgan y Jesús- lo escuché, lo mire y me acerqué haciendo una reverencia al estar frente a él, cuando me puse derecho él me miró orgulloso, complacido -estaban preocupados por tu bienestar y me han contado de tu gran corazón, valentía y habilidad- hace una pequeña pausa- Me han dicho también que has pasado por muchas cosas dolorosas y me gustaría saber cuáles son, no para meterme en tu vida privada sino para evaluarte y saber qué tipo de entrenamiento podrías llegar a necesitar- él me miró de arriba a abajo, sin levantarse de su trono, como evaluándome- Todos acá reciben un entrenamiento para poder defenderse solos y para poder mejorar en aquello que les cuesta- me explicó

-Entiendo lo que me dice y no tengo problema al contarle lo que me ha pasado, ¿Rey...?-

-Ezekiel- respondió, yo asentí

-Ezekiel- repetí yo- antes de que todo terminará yo era policía de un pequeño pueblo, ayudante de sheriff para ser más específico- sonreí, inconscientemente, ante esos días que me parecían tan lejanos- Un día hubo una persecución y recibí un balazo que me dejó en coma- y continúe explicándole todo, hasta llegar al día de hoy- Así es como llegue acá y como soy quien soy- termine, nadie me interrumpió para acotar o preguntar algo, cosa que agradecía.

-Has pasado por mucho y es un milagro que estés como estés hoy- yo lo mire con la cabeza un poco baja, apenado y con una pequeña sonrisa- Te encargaras junto con Morgan de la entrada principal- me dijo él y yo lo mire con los ojos abiertos lleno de sorpresa, un tanto atónito e incómodo.

-Agradezco mucho su... oferta pero me temo que debo negarme, he venido acá para pedirle ayuda de manera, por así decir, anónima- hice una pausa- Tengo planeado visitar una comunidad que, según Jesús, es peligrosa y me gustaría hablar con el líder de ese lugar-

-¡¿Planeas ir allí?!- me pregunto sorprendido Jesús, yo solo pude asentir

-Temo de que ese grupo pueda llegar a dañar a mi familia o a mis amigos, tanto en mi primer grupo como en el resto de las comunidades- el hombre sentado en el trono me miró, se paró de su lugar y a paso lento se acercó mí.

-Has dicho que necesitas nuestra ayuda de forma anónima, ¿A qué te referías con eso?- me cuestionó.

-Si las cosas llegan a salir mal, puede tener mi palabra de que yo solo diré que nadie me ayudó, que vi como atacaban una comunidad y que seguí a sus hombres hasta el lugar para poder detenerlos, para evitar que vuelva a haber problemas- le explique y el asintió, parecía satisfecho con mi respuesta.

-Tu idea me agrada, estás pensando en pelear contra un grupo peligroso para ayudar a todos los que puedas, sin importarte las consecuencias que tendría sobre ti exactamente, ¿me equivoco?- pese a su sonrisa, su mirada era la de alguien sorprendido.

-No, Rey Ezekiel- respondí.

-Entonces recibirás un entrenamiento para poder mejorar todos los métodos de batalla que acá conozcamos pero si tienes conocimiento sobre armas de fuego, como mencionaste antes, entonces solo necesitarás unas pocas semanas de entrenamiento para pelear sin armas y con armas blancas- yo sonreí lleno de felicidad, lo mire con alegría.

-Se lo agradezco mucho- le respondí y el asintió e hizo una seña a Morgan quien me llevo a lo que parecía un gimnasio improvisado.

Un mes después me dijeron que yo ya estaba listo para pelear de muchas maneras y con una gran variedad de armas como sin ellas. Me entreno gente del Reino para pelear, mientras que Jesús me enseño para moverme rápido y en silencio, a tomar cosas de la gente sin que estos se enteren.

Yo decidí ir a Alexandria, según Jesús era un pueblo pacífico pero que tenía una gran armería. Me contó que hablo con la líder del grupo y me menciono, también que ella se mostró intrigada sobre mí y que estaba de acuerdo con mi plan si es que dicha comunidad era tan peligrosa como decíamos.

De camino hacia el lugar me encontré con un grupo de personas, el líder de ellos llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y un bate con alambre de púas. 

Pov Narradora 

-"Para que negarlo: es atractivo"- pensó el policía acercándose a ellos con las manos levantadas. El grupo se mantenía al lado de un camión de aspecto militar, en cuanto lo vieron le apuntaron con las armas que poseían- No quiero pelear, solo quiero saber si necesitan ayuda- dijo el policía

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el líder demandante, el de rulos se estremecio ante el sonido de esa voz 

-Me llamo Rick- respondió aun con las manos en alto- No deseo pelear, me gusta  ayudar a quienes lo necesitan- el hombre de la chaqueta de cuero lo examinó con la mirada 

-¿Donde esta tu grupo, Rick?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona que hizo al ojiazul sonreír.

-Me separe de ellos hace más de medio año por problemas de confianza, desde entonces he estado de comunidad en comunidad. Sin sentirme cómodo o parte de ellas- explicó, el líder del otro grupo pareció satisfecho con su respuesta 

-Soy Negan, el líder de los Salvadores. Encontramos este camión pero ¡carajo! no logramos hacer que encienda, parece tener una mierda que lo protege- le dijo, el de rulos, feliz de poder ayudar y de saber el nombre de aquel atractivo hombre, soltó una risa mientras se acercaba al capo del auto. Una vez este abierto, sacó el sistema de seguridad, con alarma y todo, para luego acercarse a la puerta del conductor y abrirla sin problema alguno 

-Una de las ventajas de haber sido policía, aprendí muchas cosas- la mirada curiosa y la sonrisa satisfecha del más alto hizo que el de rulos se volviera a estremecer-Me alegra ser de ayuda- 

-Podrías venir con nosotros, ser parte de nuestra comunidad. Lo que sabes y sos capaz de hacer puede ayudar a muchos- el policia lo miro sorprendido pero, tras dudar unos minutos, negó con la cabeza 

-Lo lamento, aun no puedo- el grupo entero me miró introgado- Me han dicho que hay una comunidad, un grupo que amenaza con la existencia de los demás. Estoy juntando información, armas y todo lo que pueda a llegar a servir si llego a tener que pelear contra ellos- los Salvadores estaban tensos por lo dicho por el hombre, un ex policía con cocimiento en cosas militares, bien armado e informado era un problema- pero prefiero intentar hacer un trato, llegar a una tregua antes de pelear, prefiero hablar antes- la sonrisa cariñosa que el ojiazul les regalo los calmo. 

-Ven con nosotros, tenemos vehículos, armas, comida. Te podemos ayudar a pelear contra esa mierda de grupo- dijo Negan haciendo que todos sus hombres lo miren cono si estuviera loco

-¿Pueden esperar unos días? Primero tengo que pasar por otra comunidad, ¿no podemos encontrarnos acá dentro de 5 días?- los salvadores se dieron cuenta entonces, Rick no sabia que ellos eran ese peligroso grupo del que quería deshacerse. El de chaqueta de cuero se acerco y acepto su palabra 

-Me encantará tenerte a mi lado por un tiempo, Rick- murmuró el hombre en el oído del policía haciendo que este se estremezca visiblemente y suelte un jadeo por lo bajo- Quiero que estés con nosotros, ¡maldición! Quiero que estés YA conmigo- dijo para luego alejarse un poco- Esperamos que te quedes con nosotros de manera permanente después de llegar a un acuerdo con ese peligroso grupo- el de rulos le sonrió y acepto, despidiéndose de ellos para seguir su camino 

Pov Rick 

Me encontraba afuera del lugar pero dudaba si entrar o no, a lo lejos vi un edificio bastante alto, la punta de una iglesia al parecer, mejor lugar para observar. Cuando me acerqué a la torre vi que tenía que pasar por enfrente de la puerta pero esta tenía guardias por encima, me pegue a la pared de metal y me moví por ahí, cuanto más me acercaba a la entrada más voces escuchaba en el interior. Eso me hizo confiar y deje que los guardias me vieran.

-¡Soy amigo de Jesús, me llamo Rick!- grite y levante las manos en son de paz, ellos se miraron y una bajo.

-Sabemos quién sos, nos dijeron que vendrías- la chica me miro por un largo rato- Me llamo Rosita, te llevare con Deanna para que hablen- dijo ella, llevaba guantes, una gorra, el pelo atado en coletas y tenía en manos una AK-47 y un cuchillo en su cinturón- pero antes, solo por precaución y por seguir las reglas de este pueblo necesito que entregues todas tus armas, incluyendo armas cuerpo a cuerpo- yo me sorprendí pero obedecí, necesitaba el apoyo de este pueblo

Después de entregar todas mis armas fui llevado hasta una casa casi en el centro de todo el lugar, donde había una mujer rubia, un tanto mayor, con un hombre al lado, tal vez de la misma edad, con quien hablaba.

-Deanna- llamo Rosita a la rubia- Él es Rick, el hombre que Jesús nos mencionó- la rubia asintió, me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Me llamo Deanna y soy la líder de esta comunidad- me sonríe- como ya te habrán dicho, se cuál es tu intención acá y que necesitas de nosotros, Jesús nos contó de las atrocidades que ese grupo ha hecho y estamos de acuerdo en intentar llegar a algún método para obtener paz- hace una pausa- Aunque estamos en contra de la violencia innecesaria- yo le sonreí.

-Yo también estoy en contra de la violencia innecesaria, mi primera opción es intentar llegar a un acuerdo o algún tratado para conseguir paz y ayudarnos los unos acuerdo los otros... mi último recurso es la violencia pero siempre fui precavido para temas así, por lo que me gusta estar preparado para lo que haga falta- le explique yo con voz pausada y tranquila, sintiéndome aliviado por lo que ella me había dicho

-Me alegra escuchar eso...- se acerca a mí y posa una mano en mi hombro.

-Aun así- la interrumpí- yo estoy pidiendo toda la ayuda de manera anónima, si las cosas salen mal y yo no logro mi objetivo e intentan sacarme información, yo no la daré, tengo planeado decirles que nadie me ayudó, que vi lo que hicieron y que quise detenerlos de la manera que haga falta, ya sea a través de charlas pacíficas o de un conflicto armado- ella me miró asombrada y su sonrisa paso a ser una sin ganas.

-Entiendo lo que decís, estas ayudando de la manera que podes hacerlo- su mirada cambio a una decidida- obtendrás lo que necesites de nosotros.... armas, comida, ropa, gente- me dijo en modo de apoyo.

-¡No!- exclame- iré solo, yo... perdí, por así decir, la familia y amigos que tenía, no soportaría arrebatarle a alguien más la suya- sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar eso.

-Bien pero déjanos ofrecerte un lugar donde puedas quedarte estas noches y uno a dónde puedas volver cuando termines- dijo el hombre con el que antes hablaba Deanna, en sus ojos se veía que era un hombre amable y preocupado por su gente, yo le sonreí- Me llamo Reg-

-Eso...- fue lo único que pude decir ya que, a lo lejos pude ver a Daryl y a Carl caminando hacia nosotros- me temo que no puedo aceptarlo- dije con pena y un tanto nervioso- Yo ya tengo un lugar en otra comunidad, un amigo, Negan, vive allá y le prometí ir- explique, ellos se miraron y asistieron.

-Ven, síguenos, te guiaremos a la armería- yo sonreí, les hice una seña de que los seguía, caminando hacia el lado contrario a donde se encontraban Daryl y Carl, haciendo que me sintiera aliviado.

Mi alivio no duró mucho pues pude ver a Maggie caminar hacia nosotros mirando lo que, parecía ser, un bebé en sus brazos, apenas le roce el brazo al pasar por su lado, pero ella, por suerte, ni se percató de quien era yo, seguimos caminando unas pocas cuadras y llegamos a una casa que tenía una escalera que iba a un sub-suelo, ellos empezaron a bajar y cuando estuve por seguirlos algo me detuvo.

-¡Carol! Que sorpresa verte acá- escuche la voz de Deanna, estaba por asomarme y me detuve ya que vi a Glenn caminar hacia la entrada del pueblo

-¡Oh, Deanna!- escuche la voz de la canosa de mi primer grupo- Solo vine a buscar algunas cosas para preparar galletas, me relaja cocinarlas y a los niños les gusta mucho- aclaró ella para luego subir las escaleras, me acomode la campera que tenía y ella paso por enfrente mío sin percatarse de que era yo.

\- ¡Vamos, Rick! ¡Baja!- escuche la voz del hombre, siguiendo sus órdenes baje las escaleras encontrándome con un montón de muebles y una heladera llena de comida de todo tipo, seguí hasta el final del pasillo y vi una puerta a mi izquierda, allí estaba Deanna, Reg, que empiezo a pensar es su pareja, y a una mujer medio regordeta y un poco baja, que usaba anteojos.

-Estas son nuestras armas y municiones- me aclaro la mujer de anteojos- Yo mantengo el registro de todas ellas- se acomodó los lentes y me miró de forma incomoda- decidí que armas necesitas así las tacho de la lista también toma tus armas, están sobre esa bandeja- me señaló una bandeja y yo me relaje, todas mis armas estaban allí.-

-Gracias- le respondí y me puse a mirar las armas, ya tenía una M16, así que agarre una escopeta automática, una Uzi y municiones de las 3 armas nombradas, aproveche también para agarrar algunas armas blancas- esto me será útil, les agradezco mucho por su ayuda- dije y ellos asintieron- me sé el camino a la entrada así que desde acá puedo seguir solo, cuanto antes salga, antes podre detenerlos- explique

-¿Rick?- escuche la voz del cazador a mis espaldas- ¡No puedo creerlo, Rick! Estas bien- yo me di la vuelta y lo mire sorprendido 

-Daryl... Que sorpresa verte... aca- le respondí- ¿Que paso allá? ¿Ya no era seguro?- pregunte inquieto

-Tuvimos problemas con otro grupo, eso no importa ahora- me contesto, se notaba que estaba nervioso y ansioso- Tengo que llevarte con los demás- dijo agarrandome del brazo con fuerza, con la clara intención de no dejarme ir. Dimos unos 5 pasos y se detuvo, dio media vuelta y me miró- ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Jesús?- 

-Si, es de Hilltop- respondí extrañado- ¿Porq...?-

-No irás allá solo- gruño, yo estaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho, pero todo en mi cabeza encajó: Jesús le había dicho a los alexandrianos mi plan, entonces la pregunta era para saber si yo pondría en marcha dicha estrategia

-No discutiremos eso ahora- nos corto Reg- Me parece que es hora de una reunión familiar para ustedes- dijo echandonos 

-Yo no puedo quedarme- intente explicar 

-No hay excusas, esta noche te quedaras- dijo Deanna en tono que demostraba que se estaba divirtiendo 

-Le prometí a otro grupo que nos juntariamos en unos días, si no salgo pronto no podre- volví a intentar evitar ver al resto de mi familia sintiendo como Daryl volvía a tirar de mi brazo 

-No me importa, primero esto. Después hablaremos sobre tus planes suicidas- me corto el arquero y yo no pude más que aceptar sus palabras. Mientras salíamos del sub-suelo pude ver que estaba Carl hablando con otro joven. Me alegro por él,  pudo adaptarse y hacer amigos acá, nos dirigíamos hacia mi hijo cuando alguien vino desde la puerta y agarro del hombro a Reg y a Deanna. Glenn parecía preocupado.

-Un hombre con un grupo vino en camiones, exigen poder entrar y hablar con ustedes pero se niegan a dejar sus armas- explico él apurado- Me preocupa que puedan ser ese grupo peligroso del que Jesús nos habló- dijo para luego darse cuenta de mi presencia

-Tal vez no lo sea, lamento meterme- dije de inmediato al tener las miradas clavadas en mi- Conozco varias comunidades cerca, muchas de ellas desconfiadas de otros vivos. Tal vez por eso se niegan a dejar sus armas, si puedo ir y ver quienes son, puedo llegar a calmarlos los suficiente como para que las suelten- explique y pedí. La pareja mayor se miraron entre ellos para luego mirarme y asentir.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta siendo seguido por la pareja, el cazador y el coreano. Al llegar me abrieron las puertas para que salga, me sorprendí al ver a Negan allí parado 

-Negan- le llame sorprendido- No sabia que te dirigías para acá- le dije en tono tranquilo

-Rick ¡Mierda! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte acá también!- me respondió el saludo- No vengo con intenciones de pelear, pero tampoco pienso dejar a mis hombres en pelotas ante quienes no conocemos- me explico en tono preocupado, sus hombres, antes tensos, se relajaron cuando me vieron- Necesitamos provisiones, creímos que, tal vez, ellos podrían ayudarnos- 

-Lo entiendo, Negan- le dije en un tono suave- Este pueblo no permite que alguien posea armas encima para evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto, los habitantes de esta comunidad tampoco pueden cargar armas- explique- ¿Crees que puedan dejar sus armas y, sino confían en ellos, confiar en mi?- le pedí. Lo dudo por unos momentos pero termino aceptando mi palabra, se acercó a mí ya que a mi lado se encontraba el cabrito dónde deben dejar las armas, él dejó su bate, agarró mi cintura y me llevo hacia adentro del pueblo 

Pov Narradora

-Quédense afuera, no queremos inconvenientes, ¿cierto?- dijo el de chaqueta de cuero hacia sus hombres quienes se repartieron por las cercanías- Cambiando de tema- hablo ahora mirando al de rulos, quien lo miro con cariño e inocencia- "Quiero poder encerrarte en mi cuarto para proteger y jamas de dejarte ir, para hacerte mio y que seas incapaz de abandonarme"- pensó, recriminandose por pensar así y sonar tan cursi- Ya que aquí estamos, ¿porque después no te volves con nosotros a nuestra comunidad?- le pregunto al de rulos 

-Lo haré, es mas conveniente. Ya termine acá con lo que era urgente, así que puedo ir con ustedes- le respondió el ex-policia- Te presento a los líderes de esta comunidad: ella es Deanna y él es Reg- dijo una vez enfrente de ellos- Ellos son Daryl y Glenn, pertenecen a esta comunidad. Estuve con ellos cuando todo empezó- 

-¿Ellos son ese grup...?- el más grande se quedó callado al recibir un codazo del de rulos quien lo miraba mal

-Si, son ellos- dijo calmado, el arquero y el repartidor quedaron paralizados ante la mirada asesina y oscura que el de la chaqueta de cuero les mando- No quiero problemas, teníamos en mente... tenían decidido arreglar las cosas- a los pertenecientes al primer grupo del sheriff les dolió esas palabras porque les recordaba el enorme error que habían cometido- Él es Negan, líder de los Salvadores- presento el policía al de la chaqueta de cuero 

Ante toda esta escena Daryl estaba furioso: el hombre del que estaba enamorado, estaba interesado en alguien más. El cazador esperaba, independientemente de todo lo ocurrido, que el de rulos correspondiera, aunque sea mínimamente, sus sentimientos

Pov Rick 

Después de juntar todas mis cosas y las que Alexandria me ofrecían tanto a mi como al grupo de Negan, nos subimos al camión y nos marchamos. 

-Me salvaste, Negan- le dije mientras estaba sentado junto a él, quien me miró intrigado pero sin llegar a preguntar. Yo no pude evitar soltar una risa baja- Daryl quería llevarme con los restantes integrantes de mi grupo, no quería ir pero me estaba obligando. Apareciste en el momento oportuno, no se como agradecertelo-

-Podrías quedarte un tiempo con nosotros antes de ir a pelear contra ese grupo, no sabemos si te volveremos a ver y quiero gozar un poco de ti antes de que desaparezcas- me respondió a la pregunta que no hice, le sonreí y asentí

-Entonces me quedare por un tiempo con ustedes- pude ver su mirada brillar, muero por poder verlo tranquilo. Esta siempre tan tenso, duro que me gustaría poder hacer que se relaja más. Como si fuera capaz de leer mis pensamientos, Negan suspiro relajándose notablemente

-Lo siento, no quiero preocuparte-me dijo y yo me sorprendí, demostrándolo con libertad, el rio tranquilo- Se que estoy tenso y todo, mierda, no puedo ni disfrutar del todo de tu persona a mi lado- yo me sonroje ante ese comentario pero me apreté un poco contra el 

-Tal vez aún no te di razón suficiente para hacerlo- le dije en voz baja 

-¿A qué cara...?- me medio pregunto cuando empecé a masajear lento su espalda con mis manos

-Si estuvieras acostado en una cama o sofá, seria mucho mejor para ambos, creeme- le dije, recordando cuando le hacía masajes a Lori algunas noches, él me sonrió

-Seras muy importante en nuestra comunidad, Rick. Te lo Puedo jurar- dijo en un tono adormilado, yo aproveche y acomode mi cabeza en su hombro, durmiendome al cabo de unos minutos 

Pov Narradora 

Horas más tarde, Jesús llegaba a Alexandria, se notaba que estaba asustado, preocupado. Al verlo así Rosita lo dejo pasar llevándolo hacia donde estaban los líderes 

-Jesus- saludo la rubia- Qué pena que hayas llegado recién, Rick ya se fue- 

-¡Mierda!- gruño para sorpresas de muchos que estaba cerca, el cazador, quien estaba hablando con el canoso esposo de Deanna, lo miro preocupado- Vi pasar hace un rato unos camiones de los Salvadores, quería decirle a Rick que-

-Los Salvadores estuvieron aca- le interrumpió el coreano, quien se encontraba junto a Daryl- Rick nos presentó a Negan, su líder, no parece ser bueno pero si Rick confía en- 

-¡¿Rick es aliado de los Salvadores?!- pregunto el de Hilltop- No puede ser, el se propuso detenerlos- 

-Alto- corto el arquero- Rick dijo que era un grupo desconfiado, que no era peligroso- Jesús asombrado por esas palabras los miro aterrado

-Los Salvadores son el grupo que Rick se decidió por detener, si es aliado de ellos es porque no sabe quienes son tealmente- el peli largo empezó a caminar en círculos, buscando tranquilizarse- No me acuerdo si alguna vez dije el nombre de ellos frente a él... ¿Por donde se fue Rick?- 

-Se fue con Negan- dijo Glenn con rapidez- Rick dijo que Negan también se propuso a ayudarlo con todo esto de atacar al grupo peligroso- todos estaban alarmados- Si realmente Negan le mintió, Rick ya le habrá dicho todo- 

-Debe saber quiénes ayudaron y quienes no, debe saber que tiene y que tenemos- murmuró Daryl- Entonces debemos atacar entre todos, esto ya va mucho más allá de solo Rick- 

-Rick también es importante- replicó el pelilargo- Sus intenciones no son malas, es muy ingenuo o inocente en este nuevo mundo- explico alterado 

-No lo dudo, pero sigue siendo mayor prioridad proteger todas las comunidades a proteger solo a Rick- respondió el coreano- Aun así él también es importante- dijo en tono firme- ya le fallamos una vez, no podemos hacerlo de vuelta- murmuró con la cabeza baja 

Pov Narradora

-¿Sucedió algo con tu antiguo grupo?-pregunto el líder de los Salvadores- ¡No me mires asi! Tenés cara de haber atropellado a un cachorro- explicó el morocho con rapidez ante la mirada asesina del ojiazul 

-No han cambiado nada, aún no confían en mi- respondió con la voz quebrada el ex-policia- No creen que pueda tomar mis propias decisiones-

-La idea de ir a pelear solo contra un grupo al que tantos temen, no es una de tus mejores decisiones- respondió el mayor

-Dije que primero iba a intentar dialogar, primero crear un trato o una tregua. No me gusta la idea de pelear contra otras personas vivas- dijo el sheriff 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos te recibirán con los brazos abiertos? No son temidos por nada- exclamó el morocho, confundiendose al ver la sonrisa del policía 

-Todos dijeron los mismo, me entrenaron, me enseñaron a robar, a pelear, me dieron armas y municiones, suministros médicos- respondió Rick para luego mirar a los ojos a Negan mientras acomodaba sus piernas sobre las de él- y aún así, ahora mismo me encuentro en el camión de este peligroso grupo teniendo una tranquila charla con su lider- explicó dejando a todos tensos y los ojos puestos en su persona- Y no voy a pedir que cortes conexión con todos las comunidades o algo así, he visitado la mayoria de las comunidades que están bajo tu control. Hay quienes necesitan ser controlados, quienes lo merecen y quiénes no- murmuró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro- Estoy decidido a hablar por aquellos que no merecen ni necesitan ser controlados- dijo para luego bostezar 

-¿Y cuáles serían esas comunidades, Rick?- pregunto en voz baja el mayor sintiendo como el nombrado se acurrucaba contra él, inconscientemente preparándose para dormir 

-Son 3- respondió con voz cansada- Hilltop, el Reino y Alexandria- susurro quedándose dormido

-Lo pensaré, Rick- murmuró apretando al hombre inconsciente contra si mismo

Pov Rick

Desperte horas más tarde, estaba acostado en una cama con el líder de los Salvadores sentado a mi lado, con la mirada perdida en la única puerta de la habitación. 

-Negan- dije pero el hombre no reaccionó- Negan- lo volví a llamar obteniendo el mismo resultado. Opte por sentarme y empezar a masajear sus hombros y espalda, aún así él no salía de su trance aunque pude sentir como se relajaba. Cuando sentí que toda la tension había desaparecido, me apoye en su espada, rodeándolo con mis brazos-¿Negan?- pregunté acariciando su vientre con ambas manos 

-¿Mmh?- respondió aún desconectado del mundo real

-¿Estás acá, conmigo?- pregunté-¿Sucedió algo?- Le volví a preguntar sin darle tiempo a responder

-Tu propuesta- respondió agarrado mis manos con las suyas- Es complicado-

-Las decisiones importantes nunca son faciles- le respondí

-Creí que eras un jodido policía, no un puto filósofo- dijo con sarcasmo, yo aún así me reí

-Prefiero la paz que a la guerra, Negan- le conté- Fui Sheriff, se lo que es tener que tomar las decisiones importantes, te digo por experiencia que no son faciles- lo miré a los ojos y sonreí- lo mejor que podés hacer ahora mismo es hablar con tu mano derecha, con tu segundo al mando y tener en cuenta su decisión- 

-No tengo un segundo al mando, Rick, no uno en el que pueda confiar plenamente. Todos me quieren muerto por como soy, lamentablemente para ellos- yo reí ante la sonrisa llena de locura y su mirada asesina dirigida a la puerta- la manera en la que YO manejo las cosas nos mantiene en pie y con todos estos lujos- me explicó 

-Tal vez es hora de dejar un poco los lujos de lado, Negan- él se giró me agarró el contado con cuidado y se acostó llevándome con él- Si algún día llegan a necesitar ayuda de alguien, no la obtendran- expliqué- dejame ser el intermediario, hablar con todas las comunidades a las que represento y arreglar un trato de negociación, pero para eso tendrás que demostrar que no los atacaras y que ellos pueden contar contigo cuando sea necesario- el miró al techo con una mirada pensativa pero con un gesto de disgusto- No tenés porque confiar en ellos ni ellos en ti, pero saber que pueden negociar limpiamente será sufi...- me paralice ante la obsesión pura en sus ojos los cuales me miraban

-No lo estás entendiendo, Rick- me dijo poniéndome debajo de él-Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero- murmuró acariciando mí mejilla con cuidado, como si fuera un tesoro o algo frágil que se romperá si pone demasiada presión - Construí un imperio yo solo, tengo comida, medicina, armas y municiones, gente, soldados, mujeres y, ahora, a ti- yo me tense al captar su mirada llena de lujuria- Te entregaste solito en bandeja de plata, solo para mí- terminó 

-Negan, no lo voy a negar: me atraes mucho, me gustas pero no puedo vivir con tanta destrucción y odio a mí alrededor, esa fue la razón por la que me separé de mí primer grupo, la razón por la que deje atrás a mí hijo-

-¡¿HIJO?!- gruñó él, sus ojos que ya poseían una mirada llena de locura, obtuvieron un brillo asesino. Puse mis manos en su pecho y le di un suave beso para calmarlo, lo cual funcionó

-Mi hijo nació antes de que todo terminara- le expliqué- mí ex-mujer se acostó con mí mejor amigo creyendo que yo estaba muerto antes de que los encontrara- aparte la mirada ya que no me gusta hablar de esto- cuando me separé de ellos, ella estaba embarazada de él- le conte aunque él aún parecía molesto- Además, lo volví a dejar para venir contigo- murmuré pegando mí frente a la suya

-Rick ¿Debería compartirte con esos desgraciados que intentaron corromperte?- me preguntó, yo sin entender, solo pude negar con la cabeza- ¿Defenderias a esos que te mintieron e intentaron utilizarte, que no se preocupan por ti?- 

-No, Negan. Jamás defendería ni protegería a alguien asi- le respondí. Él me miró con una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro, lo cual me preocupo

-Entonces ¿Porque defiendes a Hilltop, al Reino y a Alexandria?- me preguntó serio, yo me paralice al escuchar la pregunta- ¡Ellos te utilizaron y mintieron! Me hacen ver como el malo, pero te enseñaron a robar, a pelear, te pusieron armas en las manos y te mandaron a pelear por ellos, ¡esos cobardes!- grito furioso mientras se sentaba- Si realmente se preocupara por ti, ellos jamás te hubieran dejado venir solo, jamás hubieran permitido que pelearas solo en nombre de ellos-

-¡Negan! ¡Yo no les permiti venir! ¡Quería que ustedes y ellos pudieran hacer un acuerdo, quiero poder evitar una guerra!- le expliqué exaltado 

-¡Si ellos realmente te quisieras o si realmente se preocupara por ti, no te hubieran permitido "atacar" solo!- dijo marcando las comillas- ¡Incluso en contra de tus propios deseos!- negué con la cabeza incapaz de creer lo que Negan me estaba diciendo 

-¡Ellos!... ¿Se preocupan por mi?- le pregunté con la voz quebrada mientras intentaba mantenerme en una pieza- ¿Ellos me quieren?- pregunté en un susurro para luego negar con la cabeza- ¡NO! No me respondas-

Pov Narradora

Mientras Rick se quebraba, Negan, internamente, festejaba

-Rick, tu mismo lo dijiste: ¡Tu propia familia no confía en ti!- Exclamó el mayor agarrando con cuidado el rostro del ojiazul, volviendo a acostarse con él- Yo jamás te abandonaré y no permitiré que nadie ni nada te aparte de mí o te haga daño, lo prometo- 

-Aún así- dijo el policía con voz temblorosa- quiero que haya un mejor trato entre estas comunidades y uste.. nosotros- aquella frase hizo sonreír al mayor, sabiendo que había ganado está batalla, pero que la guerra recién empiezaba

-Arreglare las cosas, no saldrás de este cuarto sin mí permiso y saldrás solo cuando yo esté contigo, Rick- le ordenó el morocho, el ojiazul lo miro a los ojos y asintió

-Negan, no podes tenerme encerrado para siempre- le respondio el nombrado

-No tengo que encerrarte para siempre, solo hasta que estés mejor y las cosas esten más calmadas- refutó el líder de los Salvadores -Nadie va a tocar ni un jodido pelo de ti- Rick decidió relajarse en la cama, sintiendo como su ahora líder se acomodaba a su lado

-Puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito tanta protección -murmuro el policía pegando su frente a la del mayor, dejando que este lo abrazara con fuerza, apretándolo contra si mismo

-La mayoría de nuestros tratos con las comunidades son de protección- respondió el morocho enterrando su cabeza en el cuello del castaño- Podemos empezar a hacer guardias por los alrededores de esos hijos de puta, cumplir un poco nuestra mierda, siempre y cuando ellos sigan cumpliendo con la suya- murmuró sintiendo el fuerte olor del ojiazul

-Puedo no siempre pueden darte la mitad de lo que tienen, eso los empieza a matar de a poco- le explico él sheriff- No siempre son buenos días a la hora de salir a buscar suministros, y cuando llega el momento de pagarte puede que apenas tengan para sobrevivir ellos mismos- le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras empezaba a acariciar el pelo del hombre a su lado 

-Necesitan pagar, no pueden obtener cosas gratis. No en esta mierda de mundo- gruñó Negan molesto recibiendo una suave risa como respuesta, haciendo que todo malhumor desapareciera

-No tenés porque hacer las cosas gratis, pero si ves que en un mes, las cosas que tienen alcanzan lo justo y necesario para ellos, no se lo podes quitar- dijo el castaño plantando un beso en la frente del otro- podes decirles que van a tener que pagar más después o que te ofrezcan otra cosa- el morocho lo pensó sabiendo que no era una mala idea- Si me dejas puedo ir contigo a las negociaciones e intentar llegar a un punto medio- suurro recibiendo una negación de cabeza inmediata

-Ellos no te merecen, no voy a dejar que te metan idioteces en la cabeza- gruñó él mayor- Eres mío y no te pienso compartir con esos desgraciados- 

-No me separaré de tu lado- prometió el ojiazul- y no dejaré que nadie me aparte de ti, eres mío y yo soy tuyo- dijo agarrando con cuidado la cara del de ojos marrones para que lo mire y después para besarlo, sintiendo como sus manos se movían por toda su espalda por debajo de la ropa- Negan- soltó en un jadeo cuando el beso terminó

**Author's Note:**

> Va a tener más de un capítulo pero no tengo un fin planeado para eso, aunque tampoco espero que termine exactamente bien,.  
> Cualquier cosa pueden comentar, yo los leeré y contestaré


End file.
